The other campers at Camp HalfBlood: Maddie
by Lizparks13
Summary: Every wonder what the other campers at camp- half-blood do? Here are the stories of some of my own made up characters. This is book one in a series which follows Maddie.
1. That Hydra was so asking for it!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp-Half Blood or that idea. But i do own Maddie, Tim, Grace, Ian. I do not own Annabeth or Percy. BTW: This is set before Percy disappears. **_

And to think the day started off so well. Now, I am running in in away from an angry hydra... yes, and angry hydra, in the middle of the worst rainstorm that Westchester New York has ever seen.

**Flash Back: That morning at about 6:30 am**

I woke up that day to the sound of my super loud alarm clock, like i did every day. I could tell right away it was going to be a great day, as the sun was shining, and it was the last day of school before summer break! Summer is a great time of year for me, because i get to spend time with my super busy dad. As for my mom, well... I don't know where she is, and dad doesn't talk about her... So yea.

Walking the 3 blocks to school this morning is were i first realized that something wasn't right. In the middle of someone's ally, I saw three... were those... Harpies? Like the one's we learned about in our mythology class? I tried to shake it off. Last day of school. Let the harpie thing go. Sadly, my troubles didn't end there...

School was the same lame,boring thing as it always was. Although i go to a fancy private school, the education is exactly the same, and the kids are still as mean as any public school. And the teachers were just as weird, especially my math, science, and art teachers who are out to get me... I have one friend: Grace. We are the same because we are both outcasts; I get teased because I'm a genius, and because I have ADHD and dyslexia. Grace gets teased because of her limp. She's nice, but she is always nervous, especially if I mention something that is out of place. Today especially. I don't know what it was, the final exam, the last day of school before she went to camp? But she was so fidgety I knew something was very wrong. I decided not to mention my apparent sighting of Harpies today. All I could do, is ask if she is okay. Even when I ask though, she's like, in a very shaky voice: "I'm fine! W-why wouldn't I-I be?" Then, in a softer voice; "She's okay. It's the last day before I can take her. Maddie's in no immediate danger." I was shocked by the mention of my name, but she probably didn't want me to hear that, so I never mentioned it again.

**Flash Forward: Present time**

Looking back on what she had whispered, all I could think was; _whoa! were you wrong or what? I'm being chased by a HYDRA! Yup, no danger in that! _But, that hydra was so asking for me to attack! After all, it used to be the three teachers that hate me the most!

**Flash Back: That afternoon at 3:30 pm**

Cheers went up after the bell rang. Exams were over, and it was summer break! Only one student face did not look as pleased; Grace. She looked even more troubled, like there had been even the slightest safety before the final bell. The terrified expression on her face worried me very much. I was about to go ask her what was wrong, (a risky move but I wouldn't have to worry about over summer break) when Mr. H (science) Mrs. K (art) and Mr. R (math) approached me. "We need to talk with you Miss Rease. It's very important," Mr.R said in a sly tone that scared me a lot.  
"Come with us," Mrs. K growled.  
"Well, I really want to get home, because my dad's getting home early tonight and he's making pizza.."  
"SILENCE!" Mr. H screeched, "just come, NOW!" Well, I sure didn't want to anger him anymore, so reluctantly, I followed.

They led me in silence all the way to the other side of the school, to the mythology class. Normally, this class makes me feel at home, but now it only made my fear grow worse. Then, all of them abruptly turned around and said in unison: "We finally have a moment alone." They then snickered. What scared me the most is that, the voice that all of them were talking in wasn't their voices! Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I whirled around, and saw Grace looking as scared as ever. _What's going on?_ I mouthed to her, but before she had time to reply, I heard a hiss come from behind me, followed by a series of insults: "She isn't a fighter, look how weak!" She doesn't stand a chance against us!" "She would never hurt a teacher." After the long list of insults were over, I whirled around just in time to see the my teachers transform into, a... hydra? Then, lightning lit up the room, making me jump. Drat, it was raining. If I have to run away, of course it was going to rain. The teacher hydra thing hissed, and I took that as my cue to run out of the class, and the school, and out into the street.

When I got outside, I whirled around to face the hydra. I don't really know why I did that, but there was a sudden burst of confidence that surged through me. Then, fear set in, not only because I saw the hydra breath fire, but because I saw Grace who staggered out of the school, and out into the open, where the tree-headed hydra could see her. Then, she threw me something. As soon as it landed in my hand, I realized that it was a wooden stick/club thing. Why did she pass me that? It's useless is she cra... My thoughts were cut off as the hydra once again illuminated the dreary after noon with fire, then, the use of the club came clear. Remembering our lesson on Hercules, I let the club catch on fire. _Great_, I thought, _I have a torch now, but nothing to cut off the heads with._ So, ignoring Grace's call to stay where I was until she came back, I started to run away.

I had just left the school grounds when the rain started. Right off the bat, it was a violent storm, and very soon it was difficult to see. So difficult that i could no longer distinguish the hydra's fire from the lighting flashes. Although my vision was very blurry, I kept running. Suddenly, I tripped on something that I thought was just a stick, but looking back, I saw that I shinned in the rain. I was about a block ahead of the beast so I went back to pick up the object that I realize is a bronze sword with a note on it. I quickly skimmed the note. It was from Grace saying that when I had defeated the hydra, to come straight to my house. _Ok, defeat a giant monster that can roast you like a marshmelow, no problem! _I thought. _But hey, this might be fun, after all, this Hydra is so asking for it. _

I started right away to cut of heads and burn the wound, and found that I can handle a sword pretty well. After almost being killed by the last head, I found all my power and cut of the head dramaticly. As I was lowering the sword to the wound I whispered, "Good-Bye Mr. H, Mrs. K and Mr. R. It's been fun destroying you. Thanks for all of that homework!" Soon the hydra body turned to ashes, and I set off in the direction of my house. Time to find out the truth.


	2. My nightmare begins

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Camp-Half Blood or that idea. But i do own Maddie, Tim, Grace, Ian. I do not own Annabeth or Percy. BTW: This is set before Percy disappears. **_

And to think the day started off so well. Now, I am running in in away from an angry hydra... yes, and angry hydra, in the middle of the worst rainstorm that Westchester New York has ever seen.

**Flash Back: That morning at about 6:30 am**

I woke up that day to the sound of my super loud alarm clock, like i did every day. I could tell right away it was going to be a great day, as the sun was shining, and it was the last day of school before summer break! Summer is a great time of year for me, because i get to spend time with my super busy dad. As for my mom, well... I don't know where she is, and dad doesn't talk about her... So yea.

Walking the 3 blocks to school this morning is were i first realized that something wasn't right. In the middle of someone's ally, I saw three... were those... Harpies? Like the one's we learned about in our mythology class? I tried to shake it off. Last day of school. Let the harpie thing go. Sadly, my troubles didn't end there...

School was the same lame,boring thing as it always was. Although i go to a fancy private school, the education is exactly the same, and the kids are still as mean as any public school. And the teachers were just as weird, especially my math, science, and art teachers who are out to get me... I have one friend: Grace. We are the same because we are both outcasts; I get teased because I'm a genius, and because I have ADHD and dyslexia. Grace gets teased because of her limp. She's nice, but she is always nervous, especially if I mention something that is out of place. Today especially. I don't know what it was, the final exam, the last day of school before she went to camp? But she was so fidgety I knew something was very wrong. I decided not to mention my apparent sighting of Harpies today. All I could do, is ask if she is okay. Even when I ask though, she's like, in a very shaky voice: "I'm fine! W-why wouldn't I-I be?" Then, in a softer voice; "She's okay. It's the last day before I can take her. Maddie's in no immediate danger." I was shocked by the mention of my name, but she probably didn't want me to hear that, so I never mentioned it again.

**Flash Forward: Present time**

Looking back on what she had whispered, all I could think was; _whoa! were you wrong or what? I'm being chased by a HYDRA! Yup, no danger in that! _But, that hydra was so asking for me to attack! After all, it used to be the three teachers that hate me the most!

**Flash Back: That afternoon at 3:30 pm**

Cheers went up after the bell rang. Exams were over, and it was summer break! Only one student face did not look as pleased; Grace. She looked even more troubled, like there had been even the slightest safety before the final bell. The terrified expression on her face worried me very much. I was about to go ask her what was wrong, (a risky move but I wouldn't have to worry about over summer break) when Mr. H (science) Mrs. K (art) and Mr. R (math) approached me. "We need to talk with you Miss Rease. It's very important," Mr.R said in a sly tone that scared me a lot.  
"Come with us," Mrs. K growled.  
"Well, I really want to get home, because my dad's getting home early tonight and he's making pizza.."  
"SILENCE!" Mr. H screeched, "just come, NOW!" Well, I sure didn't want to anger him anymore, so reluctantly, I followed.

They led me in silence all the way to the other side of the school, to the mythology class. Normally, this class makes me feel at home, but now it only made my fear grow worse. Then, all of them abruptly turned around and said in unison: "We finally have a moment alone." They then snickered. What scared me the most is that, the voice that all of them were talking in wasn't their voices! Suddenly, I heard footsteps. I whirled around, and saw Grace looking as scared as ever. _What's going on?_ I mouthed to her, but before she had time to reply, I heard a hiss come from behind me, followed by a series of insults: "She isn't a fighter, look how weak!" She doesn't stand a chance against us!" "She would never hurt a teacher." After the long list of insults were over, I whirled around just in time to see the my teachers transform into, a... hydra? Then, lightning lit up the room, making me jump. Drat, it was raining. If I have to run away, of course it was going to rain. The teacher hydra thing hissed, and I took that as my cue to run out of the class, and the school, and out into the street.

When I got outside, I whirled around to face the hydra. I don't really know why I did that, but there was a sudden burst of confidence that surged through me. Then, fear set in, not only because I saw the hydra breath fire, but because I saw Grace who staggered out of the school, and out into the open, where the tree-headed hydra could see her. Then, she threw me something. As soon as it landed in my hand, I realized that it was a wooden stick/club thing. Why did she pass me that? It's useless is she cra... My thoughts were cut off as the hydra once again illuminated the dreary after noon with fire, then, the use of the club came clear. Remembering our lesson on Hercules, I let the club catch on fire. _Great_, I thought, _I have a torch now, but nothing to cut off the heads with._ So, ignoring Grace's call to stay where I was until she came back, I started to run away.

I had just left the school grounds when the rain started. Right off the bat, it was a violent storm, and very soon it was difficult to see. So difficult that i could no longer distinguish the hydra's fire from the lighting flashes. Although my vision was very blurry, I kept running. Suddenly, I tripped on something that I thought was just a stick, but looking back, I saw that I shinned in the rain. I was about a block ahead of the beast so I went back to pick up the object that I realize is a bronze sword with a note on it. I quickly skimmed the note. It was from Grace saying that when I had defeated the hydra, to come straight to my house. _Ok, defeat a giant monster that can roast you like a marshmelow, no problem! _I thought. _But hey, this might be fun, after all, this Hydra is so asking for it. _

I started right away to cut of heads and burn the wound, and found that I can handle a sword pretty well. After almost being killed by the last head, I found all my power and cut of the head dramaticly. As I was lowering the sword to the wound I whispered, "Good-Bye Mr. H, Mrs. K and Mr. R. It's been fun destroying you. Thanks for all of that homework!" Soon the hydra body turned to ashes, and I set off in the direction of my house. Time to find out the truth.


End file.
